Soul Fluke
by RvnDKWood
Summary: A Jak and Daxter Soul mate au that goes horribly wrong for two people. Torn and Ashelin centric. Jak/Keira, unrequited Jak/Torn and Ashelin/Keira. There's a little cussing. Summary inside.


Everyone has a soul mate! A pair will have the names of their partner engraved somewhere on their body, and a person can only have one soul mate per lifetime and they will never be happy with another person.

But, what if your soulmate was destined for another? In some cruel joke of fate, you received the name of a person who already bonded to another. What is Torn supposed to do with the name forever staining his skin, and his destined partner who is forever out of his reach?

Soul marks were a beautiful, special thing. Most people eagerly wait for a mark to appear on their wrist, bearing the name of the person they were predestined to spend their lives with.

Some people claim that the mark is so pure and true that it even transcends things like physical beauty, age gaps, and even gender. It is unheard of that a person would be disappointed with their soul mate, and even stranger that they would cheat on or leave their destined one.

In short, knowing that there is a person out there, destined to love and be loved by you for the rest of your days, is the greatest sensation a person could ever feel.

So when Torn woke up one morning with a burning pain over his wrist, the pain was dulled by the overwhelming happiness he felt at seeing the name imprinted on his body in shining silver. He stared at the mark, running his fingertips over each and every letter.

Jak Mar…

He couldn't believe it, his soulmate was Jak!

Now, Torn never felt any "romantic" attraction to the blonde renegade before, and sure, he was positive that he was straight before, but none of that mattered now. It was in the past.

Jak was _his_ soulmate! And he couldn't be happier.

It was convenient that the mark showed up two days before Jak was scheduled to return from his mission to the Brink. Torn thought it was a bit strange that Jak hasn't called him to confirm that Torn wore his name…or to report that he was wearing Torn's.

Oh well, Torn was so giddy he couldn't care less about why Jak didn't call. Maybe the blonde wanted to surprise everyone, or perhaps he wanted to make sure Torn had his name, or maybe the blonde wasn't familiar with the concept of Soul Mates.

Whatever it was, this was the start of a new chapter in his life. Being 30 now, Torn was worried he would never find his soul mate. He'd always held out hope for Ashelin, but was very close to just giving up.

Now he didn't have to. Because he had a soul mate!

It was awesome and somewhat startling how his entire body seemed to tingle when he thought of Jak now. All the stories of "instant attraction", "warm feelings", and "need for contact" didn't even scratch the surface of how he felt now.

No matter what, Torn knew that his life was now going to change for the better…

Or…that's what he thought…

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"Congratulations on your Soul Bond!"

The Naughty Ottsel was filled to the brim with happy people. Happy people laughing and drinking and celebrating Jak Mar's Soul Bond…

…to Keira Hagai.

Torn sat in the back of the bar; nursing a drink and trying to resist the temptation to walk over to **HIS** soul mate and correct this ridiculous mistake. Because that's exactly what this is, a ridiculous mistake!

How could Jak not have his name?! How could he have someone ELSE'S name?!

He didn't believe it on the landing pad earlier this morning when Jak hopped out of the Eco Seeker and eagerly pulled up his jacket sleeve to show Ashelin his wrist. Torn felt that spark of electricity all throughout his body as he walked up to greet Jak and hopefully start their new life together.

He didn't expect what happened next. Jak smiled at him and happily laughed, "Torn look! I got my soul-thing!" Torn at first thought Jak was being cute, but when he saw the name printed on Jak's wrist in bright green letters, he froze.

To say that his entire world came crashing down around him was dramatic, but it was exactly how he felt. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe…all he could do was stare at the letters, as if staring hard enough would somehow rearrange the letters into his name.

And when Keira waltzed over to show off Jak's name perfectly branded on her wrist in pale silver letters, it broke him. He forced himself to smile and congratulate the pair while his heart violently clenched as if it were being crushed. Torn had to politely excuse himself so he could implode in the safety of his office.

He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard Jak laugh loudly at something Daxter said. The laugh pierced his ears like a blade and vibrated all through his body in the worst way.

It was bad enough that he had to watch Jak from afar, but the damn bond was forcing these sensations on him, begging him to go be with his mate and not understanding why he was resisting.

He watched the happy pair from his booth in the back on the room. Keira was clinging to Jak's side like a damn fungus, and Torn wished he could drown his building jealousy and hurt in the rat's watered down alcohol. Maybe if he got drunk enough he could numb the agonizing warmth and tingling that tried desperately to pull him to Jak.

It made no sense…

It just made no fucking sense!

He absently scratched at the name currently hidden by his sleeve…wondering if maybe there was another Jak Mar out there waiting for him. But he knew that was just wishful thinking…

There are other signs of knowing who your soul mate is in case of similar names.

Sudden attraction despite physical appearance or other possibly conflicting attributes, **check**.

Need to initiate contact and be close to the person, **check**.

Burning feeling coursing through his body from his mark every time his supposed Soul Mate got too close, **fucking check**!

All the signs pointed to the Jak being his soul mate. Jak…the guy who was currently embracing Keira…the girl who **ALSO** had his name on her wrist. Though she beat Torn on one point, Jak had her name on his wrist…not his.

Torn sighed, deciding that he's seen enough. He scooted out of the booth and headed for the exit, but was stopped by a very tired Ashelin, "You're leaving?" The governess's eyes were red rimmed and had bags underneath them. The bags were normal, but the redness was new. It was almost like she'd been crying.

"Yeah, got stuff to do." He lied, and part of him felt bad for it since Ashelin seemed upset over something, but considering the circumstances he had the right to be a little rude.

He tried to pull out of her grip, but Ashelin only tightened her hand. He stared down at his longtime friend with a questioning gaze. "Can I come with you?" Ashelin whispered as she looked away from him, bottom lip trembling.

Torn really wanted to be alone. He needed to work out his feelings after the universe had thoroughly and permanently fucked him. However, something inside him told him to nod his head and lead Ashelin to his cruiser.

When they reached his apartment, Torn barely closed the door behind them before the dam broke. Ashelin clung to him and sobbed against his shoulder. He was barely able to move the two of them to the couch before grabbing his friend's shoulder, "Ashe?! Ashe what's wrong?!"

The redhead hiccupped and pulled away, furiously wiping her eyes, "I-I don't fucking understand! This isn't supposed to happen!" Torn was so confused, "What? What isn't supposed to happen?"

Ashelin didn't say anything, just held out her hand and removed a cloth bandage he didn't notice before. And as soon as she removed it, what was left of Torn's heart shattered.

Their on her wrist, in emerald green letters, was the name Keira Hagai.

He shouldn't have laughed…but he did. Of course, _of course_ , someone else had to have Keira's name! It only made sense.

It was all just too fucking perfect!

Ashelin glared at him, anger and hurt on her face, until he removed his glove and held out his wrist, revealing his own brand. Her eyes watered again, but she let out a laugh as well. Her laughs quickly devolved into sobs and she collapsed against Torn's chest.

He just held her, letting her grieve as he did the same.

Hours later, once they had both sufficiently destroyed their tear ducts, they tried to desperately rationalize what the fuck happened to them.

"Maybe they're covering up their real marks." Torn placed his coffee mug down and rubbed at his temples. They had decided to medicate their broken hearts and throbbing heads with coffee, and it was working just about as well as a kick in the face. "They're from way in the past right? Maybe they don't like the idea of a same sex partner?"

Ashelin shook her head, "As much as I'd like to believe that, soul bonds make sure the two are attracted to each other. You felt it right; a sudden attraction to Jak even though you've always only liked women? I feel it every time I think about Keira." She sighed sadly, "No…I don't think that's it."

Torn knew she was right. He never liked men…hell, he STILL doesn't like men…just Jak. His heart pulsed when he thought of the blonde. Every cell in his body ached to be touched by him…and he couldn't do anything about it.

It was absolute torture.

"Maybe we're all supposed to be together…" Ashelin sipped her coffee before continuing, "Maybe…like, we're supposed to be a pack? There have been cases like that right? Three or four people have a bond formed between them."

Torn shook his head, "There have only been two cases like that, and both showed that each member had the name of EVERY partner involved on their wrists. No, if that were the case, I would have both yours and Keira's names on my wrist as well as Jak's."

Ashelin sighed, showing her increasing frustration, "Well, maybe the other names are just late or something?!"

"It doesn't work like that, Ashe. You know that." Torn felt frustrated as well, and the increasing feeling of hopelessness wasn't helping. "And besides, wouldn't you also have feelings for Jak and me if that were the case?"

"Well what the fuck are we supposed to do then?!" Ashelin set her mug down on the coffee table angrily and crossed her arms, "Are we supposed to live out the rest of our lives pining for our soul mates from afar? Just sit here slowly being consumed by heartbreak as they create a family without us?!"

The thought of being without Jak was nauseating to him, but Torn knew that it was a reality for the both of them, "I guess so…" He rubbed a hand over his face, "Fuck…how did this even happen?!"

They sat there for a while minds pondering something that was not only already hard to understand, but also completely unique and mindboggling.

There were no cases like this…where a bond was created between two people…as well as two one-way bonds that could never be fulfilled.

There was no explanation…

But sometimes irrational happenings come from unnatural circumstances.

Ashelin suddenly gasped as it dawned on her, "The time machine…"

Torn glanced over at her, "Huh?"

Ashelin grabbed Torn's shoulder and stared at him as everything began to make sense to her, "Jak is from our time right? He was born here, and then sent to the past as a child. When his older self came through the rift rider, there were technically two of him here at the same time!"

Torn's eyes widened. It was starting to make sense now, "But…the other 'Jak' was just a kid."

"Which was why your mark was delayed!" Ashelin smiled as more pieces of the puzzle fell into place, "The marks usually appear from ages 18-21. Jak wasn't of age, and neither was Keira."

Torn's eyes widened as he got on the same page, "Which would explain why their marks appeared now and why they each have two potential soul mates! Because of the time displacement the bond confused past Jak and future Jak as two separate people, same with Keira!"

Ashelin nodded, "So in order to fix it, the bond paired Jak and Keira, but…" her face fell.

Torn knew what she was about to say, "It forgot to fix our marks…" He matched her expression, "We…we were supposed to be…" He clenched his jaw. The bond was supposed to pair them together to fully fix everything…but it somehow…forgot.

They were silent for a bit before Ashelin let out a humorless laugh, "It was a fluke…a mistake." She gave him an empty smile, "We were a mistake." She started laughing again, one would assume to keep from crying again. Torn wanted to laugh too…he wanted to cry, he wanted to break things and curse the precursors and fate itself.

They were destined to live like this, forever, constantly yearning for someone who will never want them, never love them, and never be theirs.

Torn took a deep breath and tried to calm the ache in his body, "Ok…we can deal with this. I know we can. We're in the same situation so at least we're not alone. We can confide in each other, support each other, and maybe…maybe we can…" He couldn't say the last thing, because even the thought of being intimate with someone other than Jak disgusted him.

Ashelin seemed to know what he was going to say because the look on her face showed a similar feeling, "I don't want to think about it…but maybe we can try to…force it? If we were supposed to be together maybe we can manually fix our marks?"

Torn looked away, "Maybe…but, let's just support each other as friends…as much as I think it's a good idea, as it stands right now, intimacy will be impossible. Not when our bodies and minds desperately want other people."

Ashelin paused, but eventually she nodded her head in agreement.

So there they sat, in Torn's living room, trying desperately to cope with something that was not their fault.

Fate dealt them a shitty hand, but damn it they were going to play the game as best as they could.

And they would win.


End file.
